


Father's Day

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Captain Canary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a sequel of sorts to "Dah-dee"... Len gets a surprise gift...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

dis: i don’t own LOT

  
Leonard had been sitting in his chair by the window reading when Sara came in with baby Laurel on her hip. Sara was smiling brightly as she handed Laurel to him then a small gift bag with a card taped to the outside. He looked at her with confused eyes as Laurel started flailing her hands to get at the tissue paper peeking out of the top of the bag.

  
“What is this for?” he asked, setting his book aside.

  
It had already been his birthday. Leonard would lie if he said he hadn’t been a little bit uncomfortable having everyone over to celebrate. Birthdays hadn’t been a big thing growing up. But Sara had been so excited he’d just let her do what she’d wanted, taking every beer Mick had offered him to make it through the night.

  
“Laurel would like to wish her daddy a happy father’s day,” said Sara softly, bending down slightly to press her lips at the top of his head before settling against the window.

“I… _What_?” He looked down at Laurel and she sighed, upset over missing the tissue paper, before leaning back against him. “Oh.”

  
“You forget that was today?” she asked with a tilt of her head.

  
“Yeah,” he said, taking the card. How many cards had he made for his dad that ended up ripped up, in the trash, or ignored? He took great care in opening this one, smiling at the smudged hand prints on the front done in green paint. He opened it to see Sara had signed Laurel’s name, and all around it were scribbles of varying colors. He put the card on top of his book on the side table before opening the bag. He handed Laurel the tissue of which she started flailing around while laughing loudly. Inside was a small plaque made of clay that had Laurel’s hand-prints molded inside it and painted by Laurel with the green paint and other colors as well. Sara’s neat handwriting around them had Laurel’s full name, birth date, and ‘Happy Father’s Day’ written along the top. His eyes suddenly felt wet and his heart full as he bent to press his lips to his daughter’s hair.

  
“Thank you, beautiful girl,” he murmured into her hair before reaching out to take Sara’s hand. He didn’t look at her quite yet, took a moment to take a deep breath and compose himself first. Finally, his eyes met hers. “And thank you.”

  
Sara smiled, easily walking around to sit with him on the chair, head resting on his shoulder while watching Laurel annihilate the tissue paper, grunting with each rip she’d accomplish.

  
“I love you,” he said after a while. “Both of you. Very much.”

  
“And we love you too…” Sara reached out and playfully tugged Laurel’s foot. “Right baby?”

  
Laurel blew a raspberry.

  
“Take that as a yes, babe,” said Sara with a laugh. “Ready for some breakfast?”

  
“You cooking?” he asked teasingly as they rose out of the chair.

  
“Leonard Snart my cooking isn’t THAT bad!”

  
Laurel blew another raspberry.

  
END


End file.
